


Rings

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Flufftober Prompts [26]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Engagement Rings, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Rings, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: “How do you know which ring is the perfect one?’’





	Rings

“How do you know which ring is the perfect one?’’ Alec mumbled, hazel eyes going over all the rings. “What if Magnus doesn’t even want to get married? Am I reading this all wrong?’’

He felt two hands on each of his shoulders and turned around to stare at his siblings, fiddling with his fingers nervously. “I’m over thinking this again, aren’t I?’’

Isabelle cupped his face. “Big brother, listen to me. It’s okay to be nervous about these things. But Magnus loves you just as much as you love him.’’

Jace smiled brightly as he crossed his arms. “You know, when I stayed with him we’d always be talking about you somehow. There’s no way that he doesn’t want to marry you.’’ Jace said sincerely, squeezing his shoulder. “You deserve nice things, Alec. Go for it. Follow your heart.’’

Alec’s heart swelled at his brother and sister’s speeches and tugged them both in a hug. “Thank you,’’ He croaked out.

“Can I help you?’’ The voice of the employee broke them out of their hug and Alec turned to smile at her.

He took another look at the rings but already knew which one would be perfect around Magnus’ finger. “This one, please.’’


End file.
